Kroki przed, w trakcie i później
by agniechchan
Summary: Miniaturki ze Redem i Leaf w roli głównej. Najczęściej. Różne sytuacje z nimi, pokemonami i tak dalej.
1. Prawdziwe pierwsze kroki

\- Naprawdę jesteś taki słaby? - spytała ze zrezygnowaniem chłopaka. Słysząc jej pytanie, uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

\- Squirtle, dalej, dasz radę! - zawołał, podnosząc rękę do góry. W geście zwycięstwa, które było jeszcze daleko. Niebieski pokemon z determinacją wypuścił z siebie kolejny strumień wody, tym razem idealnie trafiając w cel na drzewie. Chłopak znowu się wyszczerzył i pobiegł przytulić swojego przyjaciela. Później spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Widziałaś? Udało się nam!

\- Ale wiesz, że powinien trafiać dziesięć na dziesięć, nie? - Red już ją zignorował. Bo przecież, hej! to pierwszy jego mały sukces.

Sukces, który doprowadzi go do bycia mistrzem.


	2. Monotonność

Każdy mówił, że bycie liderem jest interesujące.

Red by powiedział, że jest monotonne.

Może za pierwszym i drugim przeciwnikiem było zabawne. Ale co jeśli muszą robić to cały czas, bez przerwy?

I nawet nie mogli wyjść poza dany typ. Gdy jesteś liderem wodnych, nie możesz wręcz używać ognistych, elektrycznych. I tak dalej, w nieskończoność. Popadać w skrajność i rutynę.

Bo nawet nowe pokemony do odkrycia się kiedyś skończą.

Kiedy to mówił, Leaf przyglądała mu się uważnie. Jak na jego gust aż nazbyt.

\- Chciałabym być liderką ognistych pokemonów - oświadczyła, całkiem poważnie.

Nic nie powiedział. Jeszcze bardziej by zniszczył ich nadszarpnięte relacje.


	3. Myśli Squirtla

Squirtle nigdy nie miał wysokich wymagań do swojego nowego trenera. Nie musiał być to nikt zwyczajny, z wielkimi umiejętnościami czy ambicjami. Niech mu się trafi szary człowieczek, który nie będzie umieć wykorzystać potencjału nowego stworka.

Mógł nawet należeć do organizacji przestępczej czy go wypuścić.

Pokemon całe życie myślał, że nie trafi mu się nic dobrego. Żaden pasjonata, geniusz czy ktokolwiek.

Ale nie myślał także, że trafi mu się taki... ewenement.

Chłopak cały czas motywował Squirtla do sukcesów i pomagał je osiągnąć. Nawet te małe.

Miło sobie przypomnieć Reda, który skacze, śmieje się i chyba płacze z radości pokonania pierwszego lidera.


	4. Czy pokemony

\- Hej, Leaf - zaczął, gdy razem leżeli na trawie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego dziewczyna z nim podróżuje, skoro sama twierdziła, że jest idiotą. - Czy pokemony mogą umrzeć od walki?

\- Czemu pytasz? - spytała niepewnie, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co mu chodziło.

\- Kiedyś, gdzieś usłyszałem, że komuś zginął pokemon. Wiem, że jesteś znacznie ode mnie lepiej poinformowana i dlatego pytam.

Leaf usiadła, z melancholią patrząc na horyzont. - Mogą, ale to się dzieje, bardzo, bardzo rzadko. Musiałbyś trafić na kogoś, kto naprawdę cię nienawidzi. Dlatego, nie powinieneś się tym martwić.

Zamknął oczy, uspokojony. Na pewno nie zrobi nikomu nic, co by spowodowało taką nienawiść.


	5. Trudne początki

Naprawdę sądził, że pierwsze łapanie pokemona skończy się lepiej. Nie spodziewał się ran na rękach, wizyty w poke centrum, jeszcze więcej ran oraz zmarnowania co najmniej kilku pokeballi.

Kto sądził, że zwykły Pidgey może być takim problemem?

* * *

 _Dzisiaj krótko, ale jakoś tak bardziej mi pasuje._


	6. Muzyka

\- Słuchasz muzyki? - spytał Red z niedowierzaniem, wchodząc do pokoju. Spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- Nie zauważyłeś? - odpowiedziała pytaniem z myślą: , _,Czyli kosmici jednak istnieją..."_ Chłopak się skrzywił lekko.

\- Nigdy nie słuchałem specjalnie muzyki - wyjaśnił. - Chciałem teoretycznie przygotować się do swojego marzenia.

\- Teoretycznie - powtórzyła.

\- Teoretycznie - potwierdził, jeszcze kiwając głową.

\- Lubię muzykę. Relaksuję się przy niej - powiedziała, odkładając telefon. Muzykę już wcześniej wyłączyła. Espeon zamachnął ogonkiem, patrząc na swoją trenerkę.

Następnego dnia Red kupił jej czarne słuchawki na uszy. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Była aż tak zła? - spytała Leaf, unosząc brew.

\- Była... całkiem ładna - odparł niepewnie chłopak. - Naprawdę.


	7. Rodzina

\- Opowiedz o swojej rodzinie - kazali mu kiedyś, gdy był mały. Z zaangażowaniem podszedł do zadania, wyolbrzymiając cechy rodziców i widząc tylko zalety.

Pierwszy raz zastanowił się nad tym głębiej, gdy zobaczył płaczącą mamę w święta. Kobieta nie była w stanie zaopiekować się synem, tylko cicho łkała do poduszki. Pamiętał, jak w swojej głupocie spytał ją o ojca. Wywaliła go z pokoju, nie będąc w stanie nad sobą zapanować.

Nauczył się nie wypowiadać słowa ,,ojciec".

Przypomniał sobie, jak po zdobyciu czterech odznak i wrócenia do domu na święta, zobaczył mężczyznę.

I nigdy wcześniej takiego wstydu. Wstyd za kogoś, kto ukochał pieniądze.


	8. Nauka

\- Woda pokonuje ogień, ogień pokonuje trawę, trawa pokonuje wodę. - Uczniowie nazywali to zdanie mantrą, którą powtarza każdy. Rzadko kto potrafi powiedzieć to tak, jakby to była prawda objawiona.

Patrząc na nich, wiedział, że mu nie wychodzi. Kazali mu być przez chwile nauczycielem. Właśnie przekonywał się na własnej skórze, jaki to niewdzięczny zawód. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani, w końcu wnuk profesora Oaka! Teraz ziewali, denerwując go.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy wpadł na pomysł.

\- Co wy na to, by sprawdzić to w praktyce? - spojrzeli na niego, tego, co rzucał pokeball. Jakoś tak złośliwie. - Wy wszyscy przeciwko mnie.

Ci szczęśliwi idioci nie wiedzieli, co ich czeka.


	9. Ogień

\- Wiesz, czemu ogień jest taki wspaniały? - spytała Leaf, gdy siedzieli przy ognisku, odpoczywali po kolejnej podróży. Wyciągnęła rękę do płomienia, na bezpieczną odległość. - Jest ogień, który daje tylko ciepło. Lub spala, nie zostawiając niczego za sobą.

\- Chcesz wszystko spalić?

\- Nie. Nie o to chodzi - odpowiedziała, kręcąc głową. - Gdy masz ognistego pokemona, możesz być prawie pewny, że będzie mściwy. Żywiołowy. Że jego woli walki nie ugasisz nigdy. To właśnie jest w ogniu pięknie. Nawet jak go zwalczasz, on pojawia się znowu i znowu. Gdy twój przeciwnik ma w sobie ogień, tak naprawdę nigdy go nie pokonasz. Bo on się nie podda.


	10. Hipokryci

Zdarza się, że Red nienawidził ludzi. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego niż rodzica, pociągi i tak dalej. Bo przecież, wszyscy mówili, jak to trzeba się pokemonami zajmować, troszczyć się, po prostu kochać.

I kiedyś naprawdę wierzył w to, że każdy tak myśli oraz się do tego stosuje. Dzieci jednak dorastają, dowiadują się o nowych rzeczach, mają też nowe spojrzenie na świat.

Może boli go to, że obok prawdziwych trenerów, wychowawców, stoją osoby zdolne do zabicia matki Cubona i jeszcze mówienia, że to dla większego dobra? Ośmielające się mówić o prawdzie, właściwym celu.

Co za szkoda, że nie potrafią zobaczyć samych siebie.


	11. Nienawiść

Nienawiść to naprawdę potężne słowo, prawda? Jedno z tych, które potrafi tak wiele zniszczyć, do tak wielu rzeczy doprowadzić, zmienić świat, rzeczywistość. Nigdy się specjalnie nad nią nie zastanawiał, po co, przecież jest na tyle spokojnie, że go to nigdy nie będzie dotyczyło.

To było kłamstwo jego przeszłego ja.

Teraz, właśnie w tej rzeczywistości, teraźniejszości, coś zrozumiał. Nikt nie jest wolny od pewnych emocji, one tylko czekają, aby się ujawnić. Na przykład, jak tutaj, stojąc przed przywódcą Teamu Rocket. Patrząc na ciemne oczy oponenta, jego zarozumiały uśmiech, Red to sobie uświadomił.

I to właśnie on, nikt inny, zmiecie Gioviannego z powierzchni ziemi.


	12. Trio, które nie jest triem

W pokoju było niesamowicie duszno. Być może to przez atmosferę lub też przyczyną mogło być nieotwieranie okna przez wiele godzin. Miny mieli ponure. Green siedział po turecku, dłonie mając zaciśnięte oraz starając się nie patrzeć na pozostałych. Leaf na kolanach, głaszcząc Espeona.

Z ich trójki, tylko Red wydawał się trochę rozluźniony.

\- Podsumowując - zaczął, jednocześnie bawiąc się sznurowadłem. - Sabrina jest niedostępna, inny liderzy również. Nie ma mamy kontaktu z Elitarnymi, czyli jesteśmy sami przeciwko Zespołowi Rocket? W dodatku, nie umiemy ze sobą współpracować.

\- Innymi słowy, każdy robi to co chce i co uważa, że będzie skuteczne? - spytała Leaf, spoglądając w sufit.


	13. Dłoń

Leaf nie lubiła się przytulać, robić żółwiki czy piątki, nie przepadała za dotykiem. Dotyczyło to ludzi, pokemony dręczyła, jak tylko mogła. Z miłości, tak jakby.

Nie wiedziała, czy była bardziej przerażona, czy zaskoczona, kiedy zauważyła, że tak naprawdę wszystkie te gesty w wykonaniu Reda nie przeszkadzają jej. Ha, nawet potrafią poprawić beznadziejny dzień.

Pierwsze co zrobiła, to ograniczenie kontaktu z nim. Nie było to tak trudne, dopóki nie zwróciła uwagi, że tęskni za nim.

Drugim krokiem był powrót i udawanie, że absolutnie nic się nie dzieje.

Trzecim, samodzielnie podanie ręki. Jeszcze zarumienienie się oraz schowanie twarzy.

Zresztą, on tak samo.


	14. Gra Safari

Poprawił jasnobrązowy kapelusz na włosach, typowy dla tego typu rozgrywek. Strój także nie odznaczał się niczym szczególnym pośród podobnych spodni, kamizelek i butów. Ale na nim wyglądało to świetnie, kto by pomyślał, prawda?

Jakkolwiek zwyczajne to wszystko nie byłoby, miało jedną, zasadniczą zaletę.

Nie spotka tutaj żadnych dziennikarzy, irytujących fanek, ostatnio depresyjnych przyjaciół. Poklepał z uśmiechem skórzaną torbę, napełnioną zielonymi pokeballami.

Jak dawno nie miał szansy odpocząć.

\- Niech rozpocznie się Gra Safari! - krzyknął do siebie Green. To on będzie jedynym bohaterem tego widowiska. On i pokemony. Łowca i biedne ofiary.

Ostatni pogląd musiał zweryfikować, kiedy zaczął uciekać przed wściekłym Rhydonem.


	15. Matka

\- Wróciłem - powiedział cicho popękanymi wargami. Przed nim ostatnie zadanie, ósma odznaka, a wtedy ostateczna podróż po mistrzostwo. Nie zdjął czapki ani butów wchodząc do domu. Minął przedpokój, kuchnie, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, gdzie zwykle spożywali posiłki. Tak jak cały dom, ono także nie należało do dużych, wręcz przeciwnie, ledwo mieściła się tam jedna większa szafa, trzy krzesła dla domowników oraz stół.

Jego matka siedziała tam, ze spuszczoną głową, zaciskając dłonie na szklance po herbacie. Oboje mieli kruczoczarne włosy, widział też jak jej urosły od poprzedniego spotkania. Wcześniej nie dosięgały ramion. Ubrana była tak samo, jak w dzień rozpoczęcia jego podróży, w fioletowy sweter oraz czarną spódnicę. Nagle spojrzała na niego, a później znowu skierowała wzrok na stół.

\- Ach, to ty - rzekła tylko. - Mógłbyś przenieść cukru, Red? Herbata jest za gorzka.

Zacisnął dłonie, ale nic nie odpowiedział, wychodząc. Spodziewał się jakieś reakcji, jakiekolwiek, innej niż ta... Zanim wszedł do kuchni, zdjął buty, kamizelkę i czapkę. Ciekawe czy ona cokolwiek zauważy.

Prócz cukru, przyniósł także zagotowaną wodę oraz herbatę dla siebie. Kobieta na chwile podniosła wzrok, tylko po to, by przygotować napój dla siebie.

\- Czemu wróciłeś? - spytała, kiedy cisza się przedłużała i przedłużała. Nigdy nie potrafili rozmawiać ze sobą, o marzeniach czy problemach, ich jedynym tematem była codzienność, której tak naprawdę już nie mieli.

\- Czeka na mnie ostatni lider.

\- Czyli udało ci się? - rzekła z zadumą, kierując swój wzrok w stronę okna. - Chcesz zostawić jakiegoś pokemona?

Red nie chciał i nie potrafił powiedzieć, że nigdy nie zostawiłby swojego towarzysza w tym miejscu. Było tutaj za ciemno, nie tylko dosłownie. Nawet Umbreon nie byłby zadowolony. Jego matka, będąc sama, nie potrafi przynieść do domu żadnego światła.

\- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć. Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała wiedzieć.

Gdyby była tutaj Leaf, pewnie padłby jakiś głupi komentarz, rozładowujący atmosferę.

Matka kiwnęła głową, wypijając łyk naparu.

\- Wiesz, niedawno była tutaj ciocia. Powiedziała, że niedługo jej syn wyruszy w swoją podróż. Pamiętasz może, jak on się nazywał?

\- Nie.

Nie wiedział nawet, kogo matka miała na myśli. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć ostatnich odwiedzin rodziny. Musiały być one naprawdę dawno, kiedy jeszcze był mniejszym dzieckiem. Siedzieli jeszcze trochę w ciszy, słuchając miarowego tykania zegara. Zacisnął dłoń na kubku, ale prócz tego nie poruszył się. Razem z matką oglądali, jak drzewa poruszają się delikatnie na wietrze.

W jakiś sposób, ten widok był naprawdę irytujący.

\- Pójdę już - odezwał się, mając dość atmosfery. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś umarł. Spojrzał na matkę, niezwracającej na niego uwagi. Tak wyglądają osoby czekające na coś z utęsknieniem, ale co to mogło być w jej przypadku, jeśli nie syn?

...

Odpowiedź przyszła szybko. No tak, _ojciec._

Wstał szybko, odsunął krzesło na miejsce i wziął szklankę, żeby odłożyć ją do zlewu. Dzięki miękkiemu dywanowi nie było słychać jego kroków, kiedy wchodził z pokoju. Nie wszedł do swojej ,,jamy", w kuchni dopiero rzuciła mu się nieskazitelna czystość, z niej też czym prędzej wyszedł.

Przechodził koło swojego pokoju i nawet poczuł pokusę, by otworzyć drzwi, zobaczyć jego dawne życie. Zniknęła niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

A matka ani nie próbowała go zatrzymać ani pożegnać.

Gdy tak o tym myślał, to kobieta nigdy nie była specjalnie uczuciowa ani nawet ,,matczyna". Opiekowała się nim na tyle, o ile musiała, gdy coś mówił, wypuszczała to drugim uchem. Niemal, jakby tylko wynajmował u niej pokój i był całkiem obcym człowiekiem.

Niemal.


	16. Walka Leaf

Styl walki Leaf bez wątpienia łamał wiele przepisów. W oficjalnych, standardowych bitwach niedopuszczalne jest używanie dwóch pokemonów naraz w pojedynczym pojedynku, a w dodatku ten drugi wykorzystywany był do osłabiania przeciwnika i wzmacniania sojusznika.

Poza tym używała jeszcze jednego stworka, który mentalnie przekazywał pozostałym polecenia, zazwyczaj ukryty w jej torbie.

Stawiała zatem o wiele bardziej na atak niż na obronę, zostawiając ją biednemu duchowi (niewidzialność potrafiła być przydatna), o którym oponenci i tak nie mieli pojęcia dopóki nie stało się coś nieoczekiwanego.

Spal przeciwnika i okolice, zanim zdąży wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, tak właśnie brzmiała jej dewiza.

Wspaniała i sprawiedliwa, nieprawdaż?


	17. Trening

Ludzie kojarzyli Reda chyba dzięki jego wyrazowi twarzy, niezależnie od sytuacji, będący cały czas taki sam.

Bardzo niewielu wiedziało o jego nagłej zmianie charakteru, kiedy należało zabrać się do treningu czy po prostu je zmotywować. Stawał się wtedy kimś zupełnie innym.

Biedny Blastoise robił wszystko, by go uszczęśliwić, więc pewnie dlatego zgadzał się na kierowanie jego ,,luf" ku ziemi, by następnie wypuścić strumień wody i wnieść się w powietrze.

Ani razu nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.

Jednocześnie, w ukończeniu celu przeszkadzał mu Magmar, najnowszy członek drużyny. Spoglądał kątem oka na trenera, w myślach powtarzając sobie, że dla trenera zrobi się wszystko...

* * *

Pomysł został zaczerpnięty z mangi Pokemon Special.


End file.
